


《幸存者》chapter（11）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 无论有多么信任对方，他们都会做好独当一面的准备。





	《幸存者》chapter（11）

Ariel长得很快，很快就能在不大的房间里到处爬了，还能发出简单的音节叫人。

Loki的腹部有时候会在夜间突然阵痛，他不知道是不是难产时落下的毛病，但现在的医疗条件无法确诊治疗。

进入西雅图的日期越来越近了，Loki的失眠症也越来越严重。Thor常常在深夜看见警官捂着小腹蜷缩在椅子上，将那张城市地图看了一遍又一遍，缜密的标记几乎将破旧的纸张画满。

“我18岁之前，在西雅图的孤儿院呆了六年。”Thor想尽办法安慰omega，但Loki的心志太过坚决，以至于没人能够动摇他的疑虑和担忧，“为了填饱肚子我偷过不少超市和小店，相信我，没人能比我更熟悉西雅图的地图。”

“这句话你说了十几遍了，”Loki摸了摸Thor的面颊，alpha干燥温暖的手伸进了毯子，轻轻按揉着他阵痛的地方，“唔……我只想尽全力做事，免得后悔。”

他们相爱，却绝不相互依赖。Thor和Loki是两个独立而强大的个体，无论有多么信任对方，他们都会做好独当一面的准备。

“我听见你在教Ariel念hela的名字，”Thor在Loki身边坐了下来，omega听见他的话后，脊背僵了僵，“你已经决定在我们离开后，由你的姐姐抚养Ariel了？”

“只要hela认定了Ariel，就没人能伤害他了。”Loki的语调像一声叹息，忽明忽暗的烛火将五官映得模糊，“我得让hela喜欢上Ariel，不只是看在我的份上，而是真正的接纳。”

Thor不能体会他和长姐之间畸形却坚固的羁绊，而他们的孩子第一句学会的必须是毒辣残忍之人的名字，Loki知道这对Thor而言有多难受。

“放手去做，Loki。”但Thor终究还是没有说什么，alpha的唇碰了碰警官的耳侧，“我永远都无法信任hela，但我能相信你。”

最后三周的突击训练开始时，Loki和Thor作为积分最高的“士兵”被分别任命为两个小队的行动长官。他们在白天的训练期间几乎见不了面，只有在午间休息时隔着餐桌握住对方的手。

托hela不愿意和Thor扯上关系的福，他们的伴侣关系鲜为人知，这避免了不少麻烦，也使情况便得更加复杂。

“那个海岸……”“Peter盯着，找机会去。”

哪怕夜间两人依旧共枕而眠，却也累得说不到两句话便陷入了沉睡。

启程的前一夜，Ariel被Loki抱到了hela所在的房间。孩子哭得小脸涨红，在女alpha的怀中拼命向Loki伸出手，能说出的话却只有“Hela、Hela”。

Loki看着长姐低头看着Ariel的目光，在他稚嫩的哭喊中由不耐烦变得心软，hela有些生疏地拍了拍Ariel哭到抽噎的胸口，向他点了点头。

“活着回来，brother。”

laufeyson家族永恒不灭的烙印，也终于成了庇护Ariel的诅咒。

警官回来后就一直愣愣的，先前杀伐果断的魄力在一瞬间烟消云散。Loki总是在离别，先是Thor，然后时Ariel……如果他死在了西雅图，那么Ariel对父亲最后的印象，便是被他抛弃后转身离去的背影。

Thor脱下满是尘土的战斗服走进房间时，只看见蜷缩在床上的灰扑扑的人影。

Ariel的小床和衣服都不见了。

雇佣兵的手死死握了拳又松开，他无法安慰Loki，只能将自己拆成齑粉填进Loki每一道绽裂的伤口。

他们久违地做爱，Loki的身体起不了反应，却还是固执地索求。omega自虐般用双腿勾着alpha的腰将他压进自己的身体，在黑暗中的喘息如同野兽的低泣。

“Thor，我们究竟为什么要活下去？”Loki的声音像一眼枯竭的泉，绝望到毫无波澜，“我不该把Ariel带到这个末日，这是个没有希望和未来的世界……”

“那就为了Ariel活下去。”Thor用手臂紧紧抱住了Loki，指尖滚烫得像攥着一团火焰，“只要还有一个人类生存着，就永远都会有希望。”

我们不能认输，我们输不起。

西雅图是美国太平洋西北区最大的城市，全美城市排名前十的人口密度让西雅图的市民在撤离时造成了大规模的暴乱。

军方的坦克在镇压暴乱时失控撞进了大楼的墙壁，Thor带着自己的小队清除大型超市中的行尸时，发现了从未见过的现象。

行尸的嘶叫声变得有规律，甚至还有不同的音调。成群结队的行尸甚至懂得集中攻击小队的薄弱防区，短短两个楼层的交火，Thor就损失了三个士兵。

“它们已经学会合作捕猎了，当心。”Thor通体冰凉，充足的火力已经无法决胜优势，“Loki，你那边还好吗？”

“你真该看看我这边的场面，”Loki压低了嗓音躲在巷口，他的队员分散了开来，负责收集汽油和武器，“它们甚至已经开始懂得保护头部了。”

看来Loki跑进了尸群的巢穴，无数行尸汇聚成了人梯，像185米高的太空针塔攀爬，源源不断地涌进顶楼的巨大圆盘中，偶尔有一两具行尸失手掉落，砸得血肉横飞甚至下肢断裂，依旧用手扒拉着攀爬蠕动的人梯。

“God……”Loki被震慑的面色铁青，如果他们被发现，必死无疑，“全体小队不得开枪，向城市边缘搜查，远离针塔。”

Loki猫着腰向反方向跑去，抽出靴子中被改造过的锥形匕首飞快地解决了游荡的落单行尸。

普通的刀刃极其容易在头骨中卡住，Loki的匕首尖端并不锋利，却足以扎穿行尸腐烂的骨肉，流畅的长锥型则能够顺畅的从各个方向摧毁行尸的脑干。

城市中的物资的确非常丰富，两个小队只用了半天时间就收集到了以往一个月的物资量，在找到车辆后就让一小部分士兵将物资和伤员一起送回灭霸的据点。

“别向针塔靠近，Thor。”Loki的小腹又开始痛了，他的副官也受了伤，小腿被行尸撕咬得露出森森白骨，“找到安全落脚点后报出坐标，我三小时内和你汇合。”

“你那边出了什么事吗？”Thor敏锐的发觉了警官强压疼痛的声音，而对讲机的信号时强时弱，Loki的声音已经开始断断续续，“等着，我来找你。”

“不……嘶嘶……我没……”杂音越来越响，Thor捏着对讲机的手已经开始颤抖了起来，“别来……嘶……Tho……”

“odinson，半小时后太阳就要落山了。”Thor的副官拉住了他，目光锐利“记住你的使命，别让整个小队为你的鲁莽陪葬，灭霸在看着我们。”

“我会帮你们找到掩体和落脚点，然后别他妈的拦我。”Thor两眼猩红地拽住了副官的衣领，几乎将他拎得脚尖离地，“希望你能撑过一晚，副官。”

一定要等到我，Loki。

别丢下我。

“咬住外套，Dom。”Loki将一瓶酒浇在了副官狰狞的伤口上，坚毅的beta抽搐着闷哼了起来，动静险些让躁动的丧尸群被吸引过来，“我得在感染扩散之前砍掉你的小腿，别叫出声。”

“别管我了，laufeyson......”Dom扯着嘴角笑了一声，随即就因为Loki紧绑住他大腿的动作苍白了脸色，“Fuck！你这个混蛋.....”

“我还等你在训练场上赢我一次呢，蠢货。”Loki从士兵的手里接过砍刀，蒙住了Dom的眼睛，“大家都在这儿呢，你可别丢脸。”

Omega咬了咬牙，手起刀落地斩了下去。  
“啊——！！”

Loki第一次见到Thor时，雇佣兵砍掉了同伴被感染的左臂。他惊异于Thor的果决，却在此刻才真正理解了他的心情。

这一刀斩断的不只是血肉，还有和文明社会的最后一丝联系。

他们是幸存者，也是和行尸走肉一样的野兽。

Dom凄厉的痛呼引来了附近所有行尸，士兵们开始还试图用刀棍来反击，直到后来不知是谁开了第一枪，密集的枪响回荡在了西雅图的上空。

整座城市都狂躁了起来，Thor乘着夜色飞奔向枪响的地方，身边撞见的行尸甚至忽视了他，嘶吼着跑向枪声密集的地方。

Dom因为失血过多陷入了昏迷，Loki艰难地将他架进了一旁残破的建筑，然后毫无停息地加入了战斗。针塔上的行尸群似乎也渐渐地往下移动，蜂拥向了Loki的小队。

“突围撤离！”Loki指挥两个士兵架住Dom先走，然后集中火力向西北方向撤离。这样会离Thor的小队越来越远，但Loki不想把行尸引到那里。

八十人的小队瞬间折损了二十人，丧尸追赶的速度前所未有的迅速，甚至后面的踩着前面的身体一层层地涌向撤退的士兵们。Loki始终在队伍的最后掩护，移动了几百米后直接放弃了火力压制，丧尸的数量已经失去控制了。

“Dom！！”夹着伤员移动的士兵渐渐被落到了队尾，他们惊惶地对视了一眼，居然丢下副官拔腿就跑。Loki只来得及叫了他一声，Dom便瞬间被丧尸扑上撕咬，内脏和鲜血泉涌到了他的脚下。

咔嚓。

警官听见震爆弹拉环脱鞘的声音，反应极快地向一旁扑去，但还是被爆炸的余波轰得滚了几圈。Dom在被开膛破肚前的最后一刻选择自爆而亡，被炸飞的尸群为小队拖延了片刻的逃生时间。

Loki抹了一把满脸的污血，拖着被铁片刮伤的腿赶上了四散奔逃的小队。

只剩45人了。

Thor找到了一辆还能发动的摩托，他向爆炸的地方飞驰过去，沿途的行尸越来越多，他不得不弃车隐蔽。好在这片地区的楼房低矮密集，雇佣兵爬上了屋顶继续飞奔，直到因为距离过远而无法跳越。

alpha重重地砸回了地面，他清晰地听见了左臂骨裂的声音，却依旧疯了般向西北方向狂奔。

Thor在行尸中发现了Loki手下的士兵，它们被撕咬得面目全非，拖着外露的内脏向alpha伸出了利爪。雇佣兵前所未有地恐惧了起来，他怕在这些狰狞的面孔中看见Loki，却又怕看不见。

随着落日的余晖渐渐暗淡，西雅图终于进入了彻底的长夜。

最后一声枪响在半小时前销声匿迹，Thor漫无目的地游荡在空荡的长街，曾经人流如梭的繁华街道上，满是残破的废墟和腐败的恶臭。

“嘶......嘶......”

Thor听出这是小规模丧失群的动静，闪身躲进了一旁的棚屋内。

雇佣兵几近绝望，他不知道今晚还能不能找到Loki，西雅图太大了。Thor靠着墙角坐了下来，甚至已经放弃架枪戒备。

丧尸群 渐渐走远了，但Thor还能听见零碎蹒跚的脚步声。

alpha隐约觉得情况不对劲，猫着腰潜出了棚屋。

昏暗冷清的月光下，街道四周分散着十几个游荡的行尸，它们一反常态得和丧失群脱离了开来，也没有发出任何声响和吼叫。

Thor看见了那个高瘦的人影，只一眼，心脏便濒死般停滞了一秒。

“Loki......”不，不。

人影顿了顿，随即缓慢地转过了声，一瘸一拐地向雇佣兵挪动了过来，一股死亡般的恶臭随着行尸的接近扩散了开来。

Thor的喉咙里发出了近似呜咽的声响，他难以承受地后退了一步，嘴角颤抖着望向靠近他的行尸。

不......  
不能是你，Loki，不......

行尸抬起了头，灰绿色的眼睛瞳孔涣散地看着Thor。  
Thor颤抖着握紧了枪柄。

 

“有水吗？我急需洗个澡。”Loki脱下了身上沾满行尸腐肉和污血的破褂，用袖口擦了擦脸上已经快要干涸的血块，轻飘飘地拨开了Thor的枪口，“你看上去快哭了，宝贝儿。”

冰冷的血液重新涌回心脏，Thor长长吁了一口气，他刚向前走了一步，连夜狂奔几十公里的酸痛仿佛此刻全部涌了上来，雇佣兵踉跄了一下，险些跪倒在地。

“你又吓了我一次，Loki ，你这个混蛋.....”

“傻子，”警官脏兮兮地抱紧了浑身颤抖的爱人，忍不住勾起了唇，“我可不放心把Ariel交给你一个人养。”

幸存的士兵们见危机解除，纷纷脱下了用来迷惑丧尸的伪装。

“看来我的小队得归你收编了。”Loki心绪复杂地回头望向来时的路，不知是在悼念谁，“走吧，Thor。”

“西雅图的夜晚才刚刚开始。”


End file.
